


Pickles and Ice Cream

by elounarry



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elounarry/pseuds/elounarry
Summary: Viktor tags along with Yuuri for a late night excursion for pregnancy cravings.





	Pickles and Ice Cream

Viktor stirs in his cocoon of blankets, waking to the light shaking of his shoulders. 

"Viktor? Viktor wake up." Viktor groans and turns over to see Yuuri sitting on the edge of his side of the bed dressed in sweats and his winter coat. He tries to shake the grogginess off and grabs for his phone on the side table. 1:45. Good god. 

"Yuuri, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night." He sits up all the way now, the duvet dropping to his lap, and turns on the lamp on the table. 

"I'm having really bad cravings and we don't have anything I want so I'm going to go to the corner store and buy something. I just wanted to let you know." Yuuri's says softly and gets up to leave when Viktor throws the comforter off him, suddenly awake. 

"Wait, let me go, it's freezing outside." He swings his legs over the side of the bed and makes for the closet.

Yuuri waves his hands frantically, "No, no, no, you don't have to! I can go, I just didn't want you to wake up and be worried when I wasn't here." Viktor smiles gently at his flustered husband. Leave it to Yuuri to be heavily pregnant and still willing to go out into the frigid cold by himself just to get food. 

"Nonsense," is all Viktor says before he throws on a sweater and pants, all the while trying to shake off the deep sleep he was in. 

This isn't the first time he's woken to Yuuri rummaging around the cupboards at odd hours and mixing odd concoctions to sate his cravings. Viktor would find it cute if this hadn't been such a difficult pregnancy, leaving Yuuri sleepless and in pain a majority of the time as their baby grew. But in true Yuuri fashion he never complains or takes it easy no matter how much Viktor scolds him. 

They're silent as they put on their shoes, Viktor grabbing is own winter jacket, and ride the elevator down to the street level. The cold is biting, the kind that settles deep in ones bones and leaves them shivering. Viktor's had a lifetime to get used to it, but he can tell Yuuri still hasn't acclimated to the severity of the winters based on the amount layers he wears at any time of the day and his extended time spent sitting at the kotatsu. Although Viktor is always quick to recommend _other_ ways of warming up. 

The walk itself isn't terrible, sidewalks mostly shoveled and maintained, but that doesn't stop Viktor from holding Yuuri firmly against him from around his shoulders. Viktor used to tease Yuuri about when he'd get bigger he wouldn't be able to see his feet or what was in front of him, then Yuuri actually had a few close calls, table corners and slippery ice, and Viktor took every word back. Now, at Yuuri's mild annoyance, Viktor took it upon himself to remain close and thwart any potential danger. 

The light of the corner store draws closer and they quicken their pace, eager to get out of the cold. The store itself isn't much, but it's saved Viktor's life more times than he can count in his time living at his apartment. A bored looking man reading a newspaper sits behind the counter and gives them a toneless greeting without even bothering to look up and Viktor gives one back. 

Yuuri, who is impatient at this point, makes a beeline towards the frozen section and begins eyeing the different ice cream flavors. 

Viktor has to hold back a chuckle at the cliché of it and walks up behind Yuuri, now bent over in the freezer, and lightly grabs his ass.

Yuuri pops up and swats his hand away with a cute glare on his face, "Viktor. Don't do that. Is this peppermint?" He holds up a container with hot pink cyrillic and ice cream on the front. Viktor's snickering trails off, "Um, yeah..."

Without a word Yuuri left faces and begins another mission, waddling his way to the aisle he's looking for and disappearing down it. Viktor's rooted to his spot for moment before he follows after the heavily pregnant man. He knows Yuuri has a determined personality, but he wasn't aware how far it extended in his search of pregnancy cravings. It was entertaining as it was bemusing. 

Viktor stops beside him to find him looking at...

Pickles?

"Which one's dill?" Yuuri says without preamble. No segue from ice cream to pickles, just...ice cream and pickles. Viktor's stomach lurches at the thought. He doesn't say anything, just reaches for the jar of dill pickles and hands it to Yuuri, who then cradles his two objects to his chest and makes haste towards the counter. It's a quick transaction and soon Yuuri has his bag of groceries in one hand and Viktor's hand in another and proceeds to drag him down the sidewalk as fast as his pregnant body will allow. Viktor knew Yuuri loved his food and would eat just about anything, but he imagined this kind of fortitude was reserved for the ice, not a midnight run to a 24 hour corner store. 

Finally making it back to the apartment, Viktor takes his time hanging his coat up and toeing off his shoes while Yuuri barely gets his shoes off before he's setting his bag down at the table. Here he does remove his coat, hanging it off the back of the chair, and goes to the utensils drawer to grab a spoon. With trepidation Viktor sits in the chair adjacent to Yuuri, where he takes no time in popping the lid on the jar off and then opening the the ice cream. Viktor can only watch in disgusted horror as Yuuri takes a spoonful of the ice cream, places it on the pickle, and takes a bite out of it.

Viktor's jaw is dropped open, unable to believe Yuuri just ate what he did and honest to goodness _moaned_ over it. He was pretty sure Yuuri didn't even moan like that during sex. 

While chewing, Yuuri places another spoonful on the pickle then sticks it out to Viktor in an offering. Viktor rejects the food with waving his hand, "All you, love." 

Yuuri shrugs and eats the bite for himself, joyfully swaying in his seat, content with his abomination. He goes for another scoop but this time instead of putting it on the pickle he directs the peppermint ice cream to Viktor. Viktor smiles at that and let's Yuuri feed the spoonful into his mouth. He can't help but sigh himself. It's been so long since he's had store bought ice cream and just binged because he could. 

Yuuri speaks up, "Thank you for coming with me. You didn't have to."

"Of course I'd go with you, love. Anything for you." A light shade of pink rises to Yuuri's cheeks and he takes another chomp out of his pickle. Nearing the end of his term, ratty sweater barely able to completely cover his stomach, and eating an abysmal food combination, he's still the most beautiful person Viktor's ever met. If he were told ten years ago he'd be happily retired from skating with the love of his life and a child on the way he would've laughed. It never would've occurred to him that he could be happy with someone else by his side. 

Yuuri finishes off a couple more pickles before he deems himself satisfied and begins cleaning up, putting items in their respective places before Viktor trails after him to the bedroom. They dress down to their pyjamas and climb into bed together. Viktor watches fixated, like he does every night, as Yuuri supports his stomach with his hand and slowly lowers himself down, only for his center of gravity to give out and flop backwards. Viktor lets out a breathy laugh face down into his pillow, unable to contain his amusement. 

"I'm glad you find this funny," Yuuri says, although there's no bite and he's even grinning himself as he maneuvers himself onto his left side. 

"You're just too adorable, I can't help it," Viktor reaches over to place a hand on the swollen belly. "Goodnight, love," Viktor says and kisses Yuuri lovingly on the lips. 

"Goodnight. Until I'm hungry again." 

Viktor groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily ABO but it can if you want it to be to justify the mpreg. I have no justifications lol I couldn't get this idea out of my head of Yuuri waking Viktor up at ass o'clock just to buy something ridiculous and I heard pickles and ice cream were common for pregnant women so here we are. My first published fan work for this fandom but I have something very smutty on the way ;)
> 
> My tumblr is katsudonyuurikatuski! I accidentally typoed katsuki when I was making that blog so it's spelled wrong lol


End file.
